Cinderheart
Cinderheart is a dark gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. History Faded Boundaries :Jayfeather stands in his den, reflecting on the dismal weather of the season. He thinks about how Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kit, Lichenkit, had died because of the cold. Lilypaw enters the den, telling Jayfeather that Lionblaze wants to see him. The medicine cat rushes away, and when he enters the nursery, Cinderheart lifts her head. Jayfeather senses her relief, but the queen soon shuts off her thoughts to him. :Lionblaze tells the tabby that he thinks Silentkit is blind, and the medicine cat is thrown back in his memories. He remembers Cinderheart's hard kitting, and how the three kits had suckled weakly at their mother's stomach. After probing the kit's mind, Jayfeather informs the parents that Silentkit is blind. Cinderheart inhales sharply, and she is filled with despair. Lionblaze murmurs that this is his fault, as he's related to a blind cat. Rosepetal comments that she'll never be a warrior, but Jayfeather is replaced by the idea. He desperately sifts through Cinderheart and Lionblaze's emotions, searching for hope or a spark of outrage. However, Jayfeather senses their weary resignation, and drags Silentkit closer to him. The other cats are alarmed, but he meows that she'll be a warrior if he has to train her himself. :Moons later, Silentkit thinks about her parents, and how her father would always play with them. The kit purrs, reflecting that Cinderheart often shook her head in expaseration with their rough-housing. Jayfeather enters the nursery, telling Silentkit that he needs to talk to her mother. The medicine cat pads in, and Cinderheart lifts her head. She asks him why he's here, and Jayfeather replies that they must talk to Bramblestar about her kits' apprentice ceremonies. Cinderheart's tail lashes, and she comments that it might not to any good. Regardless, the queen rises to her paws, and exits the den. Blazekit and Silentkit follow them, but Jayfeather senses their presence. Cinderheart scolds them, saying that they should be in the nursery. :After some convincing, Bramblestar agrees to let Silentkit train as a warrior apprentice. The kit is happy, and follows the other three cats out of the den. Cinderheart scolds them on the way back to the nursery for spying, but her voice betrays pride. Blazekit apologizes, but chips in that it's best they did, otherwise Silentkit would be a medicine cat. Cinderheart sighs, and reluctantly seems to agree. Silentkit wonders if she's remembering Cinderpelt, as she was once forced into a position herself. Jayfeather teases Silentkit, and Cinderheart meows that the kit's becoming more like him every day. The queen leans down, telling her kits that they can play, as long as they're ready for the sundown ceremony. :Later that day, Lilyfrost and Seedlight are given their warrior names. Cinderheart and Poppyfrost cheer loudly, as they'd grown close with their younger littermates. Next, Blazepaw and Silentpaw are given their apprentice names, and Cinderheart watches. :Before the next Gathering, Cinderheart grooms Silentpaw, trying to fix the fur between her ears. Blazepaw watches in amusement as the gray queen pulls his littermate closer. Silentpaw grumbles that it's fine, and ducks away from her mother. The apprentice comments that she won't be able to see the end result anyway, and Cinderheart sighs. She scolds that they both get more stubborn every moon, and then meows that they will always be her little warriors. Cinderheart exclaims that it's already their first Gathering, and tells Blazepaw to look after Silentpaw. The tom nods, but his sister mutters, shaking out her pelt to make it ruffled. Cinderheart sighs, and mews to stay close to their mentors. :Later, Silentpaw goes missing, and Cinderheart and Lionblaze both worry for their kit. They press next to Blazepaw, covering him with licks and caresses. :Days after, as it rains, Blazepaw wakes up early and heads outside. At the bramble entrance, Cinderheart is sitting with her sister Poppyfrost. The she-cats are talking quietly and Blazepaw pads up to them. Cinderheart greets her son, licking his ears. Blazepaw asks Cinderheart and Poppyfrost if they've seen Silentpaw, and Cinderheart shakes her head, telling him they haven't. Suddenly Jayfeather and Ivypool appear, telling them that they couldn't find Cinderheart's daughter. Cinderheart touches her nose to Ivypool, telling her it's okay. Ivypool blames herself for Silentpaw's disappearance, but Cinderheart sternly tells her there was nothing that she could've done and that she should rest. :More Coming Soon The Broken Shadow Coming soon Waning Moon Coming soon Trivia Coming soon Charart References Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:The Broken Shadow Characters Category:Faded Boundaries Characters Category:Females Category:Waning Moon Characters